


Midnight call

by Creek1989



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creek1989/pseuds/Creek1989
Summary: Tweek worries a lot, but with Craig, he can always get over it. With him, he's stronger and determined.And Craig will be there for him. Every time and any time. Even around 1 o'clock in the morning.





	Midnight call

It was shortly after midnight, when the ringing of Craig's iPhone woke him up from his sleep.

He groaned, annoyed at whoever the hell it was that would call him now, in the middle of the night on a school day. But all his anger dissipated, as if whisked away with the swing of a magic wand, when his eyes adjusted and he saw the candid photo of his smiling boyfriend on the screen, one that he took a few weeks ago.

Craig swiped the screen and placed the device to his ear.

"Tweek?"

"Craig! _Ack_ \- I'm so sorry to wake you - I don't know what came over me..."

"Babe, it's fine, you know you can call me anytime."

" _Hnnng...agh.._ "

"What's the matter honey?"

"I... _Icantsleepagain_! I keep thinking about the finals. _I'mnotgonnamakeitCraig, gah_ , I'll fail! I know I'm gonna screw it up, Craig!"

"Tweek!" Craig hushed into the phone. "It's okay, I understand, you're under a lot of pressure, but you're gonna be fine, all right?"

"But I...! I keep worrying, what if I forget something and it's gonna be the most important part and... rrrgghn..."

"Tweek, take a deep breath, ok? Now, just to clear your mind for a while -"

"- but! -"

"- and wait for me. I'm coming over, okay?" 

"What?! No, Craig, you'll - _agh_ \- get in trouble, I'm not worth that, please, Craig..."

"Shh. Tweek, calm down baby. Everything will be fine. I'm on my way."

Craig put on his coat, a pair of socks on his feet and slung his school bag over his shoulder quickly while trying to stay silent and creeped out the door of his room and through the house as quietly as possible. Nothing else was necessary, he was sure he had some spare clothes at Tweek's, and if not, he'd just borrow some of his. If he managed not to wake anybody up, he could just say he left earlier in the morning to get a cup of coffee from the Tweaks. Technically, it wouldn't even be a lie. Nobody needed to know he didn't exactly mean their coffee shop. He slipped his shoes on and managed to unlock the door, open it, close and lock it behind him in near silence.

With this part of the mission successful, he started running to the Tweak's house, hoping he could sneak inside and get in his boyfriend's bedroom just as stealthily as he left his own. He was given his own key, so climbing up the lightning conductor wasn't necessary anymore, but the Tweaks were notorious light sleepers, if they slept at all.

When he approached the front door, he prayed to whatever deity of at least theoretically possible existence that Tweek's parents wouldn't be wide awake due to caffeine doping, watching television or something, as he turned the key slowly, at a rate of about one degree per second. He just hoped Tweek wouldn't be flipping his shit by the time he reached his room.

Luck seemed to be on Craig's side, as there were no lights turned on inside the house, and as he got up the stairs after closing and locking the door behind him, all he heard was light snoring from the bedroom that was of Tweak's - no stirring or noises of a suddenly woken parent.

Craig slipped quietly into his boyfriend's room, dimly lit with his bedside lamp turned low. Tweek was sitting on his bed, knees up to his chin and biting his lips.

"Tweek." The boy turned to Craig, eyes wide with worry.

Craig threw his bag off his shoulder along with the coat, took his shoes and socks off and sat down on the bed beside Tweek. He embraced the boy, who was slightly shaking, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, eventually getting him to relax enough to lie down on his back and stretch his legs. Craig laid down beside him on his side, rested his head on the pillow and started playing with Tweek's hair. No one was allowed to touch Tweek's hair unless they wanted to be caught in a storm of Tweek's thrashing arms going nuts, but Craig was exempt from this rule.

"I'm here honey. It's ok now." Craig was running his fingers down Tweek's chest soothingly and pressed a loving kiss to his temple over his soft golden hair.

" _Gnnhh..._ why? You're gonna get in trouble Craig!  _Gah,_ I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have called you..."

"Shh. It's all right. Everything will be fine. Now tell me what's the matter."

" _Ngh._ "

"Just tell me what's worrying you Tweekers. I'll listen." Craig kissed Tweek again, this time on his cheek, and pulled back, peering into Tweek's eyes with nothing but love and care.

"Agh... I'm just scared Craig! What if I fail the tests, then I will never find a good job while you'll become rich and think I'm a freeloader and you'll hate me and throw me out of your house and leave me as I would deserve, and then I'll be homeless and die!" Tweek reeled off with a strained, hushed voice. "I don't want you to hate me or leave me Craig!"

Craig listened while keeping eye contact, not bliking once and carefully taking all in as Tweek poured his heart out. When he stopped talking, he began shaking slightly again. Craig held him tighter.

"I know babe. I understand it's a scary outlook, but you don't need to be worried, because none of that will ever happen. Do you know why?" Craig whispered.

"Nnngh-why?"

"Because you're smart, and capable, so you will make the finals with flying colors. And then we will both go to USC, and you will become a star of the silver screen, because you love acting and you're so wonderful at it, whilst I'll become the best film director in business, and together we're going to be the strongest movie industry duo ever, and we will conquer the Hollywood. And if by some misfortune some part of that, or none of that comes true, I will be happy to stay here in South Park with you and work with you at the coffeehouse, and I will never leave you, because I love you Tweek."

A wide, longing smile spread across Tweek's face as he listened to Craig's far-fetched (or was it far-fetched?) rambling about their high aspirations, and he practically melted in Craig's arms when he got to the last bit.

"Craig...," Tweek's voice wavered, "that's so sweet. I love you too baby. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"That's okay Tweek, because I will always be by your side."

"Always?"

"I promise."

They lay there for a while with eyes closed, studying each other's heartbeats and slowly breathing, when suddenly, Tweek opened his eyes and put his palm on Craig's cheek, stroking languidly.

"Craig?"

"Yes?"

"Are you tired? Because of me?"

"I'm not."

"Good." Tweek said. "Because I want... I want you to make love to me now."

Suddenly, Craig was fully alert and proped hiself up on his elbow.

"N-now? You want to - but you parents are right next door and it's the middle of a night - you want to have sex now?"

"Not just have sex." Tweek blinked. "Make love. I need you Craig. Please?"

"Okay then, how do you...?" Craig asked but Tweek answered with a smile and threw his blanket over their bodies. He then moved to remove his pyjama top and Craig's at the same time, and pulled his body on top of his. Craig got the hint and took off his, then Tweek's pyjama pants and pushed one of his legs between Tweek's. Both their members were becoming stiffer by the second, as Craig started pressing soft, loving kisses all over Tweek's neck, and one of Craig's hands went down to take hold of them and stroked them slowly. In this moment of closeness, the thoughts of how much he loved Tweek replaced everything else, and as Craig's kisses and Tweek's hands feeling Craig's body up and down became more intensive, breaths started turning into soft moans. They rolled over and for a while, Tweek took the initiative, whispering to Craig how much he means to him in between kisses to his ear, then he rolled them back and Craig was on top again.

"How far do you want to take this babe?" He breathed.

"All the way, love."

"Mmmhm." Craig mumbled as he was busy with Tweek's tongue, and his hand reached for the bedside drawer where Tweek kept the sort of stuff they needed, but Tweek held his hand and gave him a small cylindrical bottle.

"This is all we need."

"You want to...?"

"Yes, go bare. Skin on skin. I want to feel you." Tweek nodded seriously while looking right into Craig's deep blue eyes.

This was a new, and quite a surprise to Craig. They have never gone bare before. Not that Tweek worried too much about getting an STI from Craig as his trust in the boy was absolute and they've been on countless tests together, always sharing the results which were always negative, but his hyperactive brain would often come up with some highly unlikely scenario, such as him carrying some hereditary, comepletely unknown sexually transmitted disease that lay dormant in his body because he was immune to it, but Craig might not be and if they didn't stay safe, Craig would become infected and die and 'gah, not worth the risk, too much pressure'. But now, for some reason, perhaps the reassuring presence of Craig dissolved and swept away all the worries, he wanted to go the extra mile and Craig, frankly, was not complaining.

Craig let Tweek pour some lube on his fingers, while with his other hand the pushed the blanket off, so it was now only covering their ankles. Tweek gave him a nod and rolled over to lie on his stomach, so Craig could easily slip his fingers inside him, which he did, slowly, one after another and started relaxing him with slow, careful, well practised movements. He lay on his side right next to Tweek, who laid his head flat on the pillow, and Craig was whispering to Tweek about all the things about him that he loved and kissing him there. His bright, golden hair, his beautiful face, his ears, his soft neck, his hands, ..., while Tweek was trying not to giggle and barely contained a gasp when Craig curled his fingers inside him and touched that sweet spot. Tweek opened his eyes and gave him a look that could only mean one thing that he didn't even need to say.

Craig removed his fingers and Tweek laid again on his back, while Craig scooted over and positioned his body in between Tweek's legs that he lifted and spread carefully, and let Tweek wrap them around his slim midsection. He lubed himself up too and upon Tweek's nod, he touched Tweek's entrance with his tip, stirring up a tingling feeling in both their sensitive parts. Tweek relaxed himself some more and allowed Craig to push inside super slowly, both taking deep, quiet breaths as Craig slowly sunk in. Tweek was making small, muffled moans as he felt Craig more and more inside him and pulled Craig's body tightly close, who had his lips fixed on Tweek's again.

When Craig was fully in, Tweek asked him to stay like that for a while so they could relish in the intimacy of their love connection, a wish that Craig gladly met, basking in the warmth of Tweek's body wrapped tight around him, who felt content and fulfilled, feeling Craig's pulse from within as he throbbed inside. Soon though, Tweek wanted slightly more, so Craig began to move, very slowly and with a purpose, to do exactly what Tweek wanted.

Not just sex.

Not some mindless, rough fucking.

Making love.

Pure, genuine, unadulterated love. Love, that was running in their veins, jamming all of their brain synapses, love that filled every single cell in their bodies, love that once, long ago started as a spark, one that anyone could see as they looked each other in the eye, and now radiated as a bright star which filled the room with celestial warmth and kept on going throughout the house, the town, entire state, country, world, the solar system, galaxy, to the edge of observable universe and beyond. 

Craig knew he was hitting Tweek's prostate head on; Tweek was doing all he could to keep quiet, but he could tell just from Tweek's face of delight, and picked up the pace a bit, but not too fast. This was not a race; this was the most beautiful thing in the world and he wanted it to last, because when it would be over, he would probably doubt, if something so... this... undescribable, could ever be replicated.

Tweek's mouth went slightly agape and he moaned sweetly, not able to help himself anymore.

"Mmmh - Craig... I love... you... so much!"

Craig kissed him and did not wait with his reply that he loved him too, and if there ever was a single part of him that did not make the distinction between having sex and making love, it was gone now, because now it must have been so clear to anyone that what they had together was something unique, and what they were enjoying now _was_ an act of pure love, one that would still be as pure afterwards, no matter what anyone of the seven and something billion people on Earth could ever claim; nonsense such as that God only created love between a man and a woman and anything else is not an act of love but lust, created by Satan, tainting their souls with dirty thoughts and desires, or bigoted views that what they were doing was disgusting. They were fools, insignificant fools, blinded by their hatred and obsolete dogmata so much, they could not see the love when it was right before them and  _so_ _apparent_  every time they looked the other in the eyes and smiled.  

Craig felt he was nearing the pinnacle, and hoped Tweek was too, and for a while thought about touching him down there, but they were pressed so close he could feel Tweek's member on his abdomen, and soon it proved not necessary as Tweek unraveled wihtout other outer stimuli with a beatiful, shuddering, satisfied sigh, and at that sight Craig followed only a couple of thursts later, releasing inside Tweek who did not let him pull out sooner.

Dropping down on the bed beside Tweek exhausted and satied, Craig embraced him tightly and almost cried in delight, conveying without one word all that was so well known between them, but never going amiss if reminded, verbally or otherwise.

"Craig..."

"Tweek..."

"You were right. I will be okay. I'm gonna make it. I can do anything, when I have you." 

Craig nuzzled his head close and purred in agreement with that statement, and the general situation.

"That's what I love to hear. Let's sleep now."

And they did. Now Tweek could sleep, without a single worry in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing something that's kind of smutty, but also really sweet, which I hope it is, but, you tell me?


End file.
